


The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret

by 1drabbithole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, Comfort Sex, Dancing, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Pole Dancing, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing Clothes, Shaving, Tattoos, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1drabbithole/pseuds/1drabbithole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1D drabbles.  Various pairings and moresomes.  Bonus hook-up with Dean Winchester from SPN.  Originally posted at fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_nomorerippedfuel asked: Harry/Louis -- greaser AU_

A curl of hair had slipped out of his pompadour and it fell across his forehead as he revved the engine of his Chevy; his dimples were absolutely knock-out and Louis almost missed the flag drop because he was busy staring at the curve of his lips. For a split second, Louis thought his sneaker was gonna slip off the gas pedal, but he slammed it to the floor and his dad’s Ford fishtailed in the gravel; no way in heck was Louis Tomlinson gonna let a greaser beat him in a race. 

They crossed the finish line way out in the middle of nowhere by the Horan farm at the same time; no one else had made it out there yet when Louis leaned in Harry’s window to challenge him to a rematch.


	2. Chapter 2

_nomorerippedfuel asked: Larry, the first time Harry rims Louis_

“What’s all this?” The candlelight caught Louis’ surprised smile as he looked at the trail of votives up the cottage stairs, and Harry felt like he might explode with the happy excitement that throbbed through him. “You did all this? For me?”

Harry shrugged. “I wanted this... uhm... to be special,” he said, feeling his cheeks burn as he led Louis up to the bedroom by the hand, the flickering light jumping warmly just like Harry’s nerves. 

Louis followed Harry’s lead, letting Harry guide him to the bed and lay him down upon it gently; Harry’s fingers trembled when he slid Lou’s shirt off and then his pants, Lou watching him the whole while with a slightly dazed, massively pleased look on his face for Harry’s unexpectedly romantic gesture. “You wanted what to be special, love?” 

“This,” he said, dipping down between Louis’ knees and slowly pressing wet kisses along Louis’ inner thigh, trailing them up to lick a slow stripe along his balls... Harry felt a jolt of confidence when Louis threw his head back onto the pillow and moaned. Harry drew in a deep breath and pushed Louis’ knees up high; Harry’s cock was hard, pressed against the bed with the thought of what he was about to do. “I want this to be special for you,” he whispered, and then he pressed his tongue against Louis’ arse for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

_thommygirl asked: louis/harry, harry finds out louis is having secret dance lessons…_

Harry stopped short in the doorway and looked down Louis’ slowly swaying body, his gaze frozen on him as he drank in the way Louis was arching his bare foot to stretch it and the way his sweatpants hugged his thighs. "You should take lessons," Harry’d said jokingly after Louis slid down that fireman’s pole.

But here he was, dancing and looking up in the rehearsal room’s mirrored wall to spot Harry mid-spin. “It was supposed to be a surprise!”

Harry rushed over to him feeling massively clumsy, all long arms and legs in comparison to Louis’ graceful, powerful body, and he took Louis’ face in his hands, turning it up for a kiss… one he’d maybe never meant more than right now. Louis’ knees softened and then he was turning out of the kiss to lean on the bar that went along the mirror, doing some move that Harry didn’t know the name of but enjoyed anyway because it made Louis’ bum bounce; then Louis was back, eyes smiling as he slithered around Harry’s body, making the barest, teasing contact like Harry was the stripper pole. 

Later, the sweat stood out over Louis’ bare skin as he rode Harry with a rhythm that they both felt across every inch of themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

_thommygirl asked: larry stylinson, birthday gift of a cut throat razor blade…_

“So, you’re a proper man now,” Harry said, smirking and generally looking like he was up to something he thought was clever (he was terrible at hiding those kind of things, especially from Lou); he handed Louis a slender box done up with a horrifyingly lopsided bow, undoubtedly one that Haz had fussed over for a ridiculously perfect amount of time.  “Happy birthday,” he whispered in a kiss against Louis’ five o’clock shadow.

Louis tore open the box and stared at its contents for long moment, his heart thundering in his ears, a nervous shiver flying down his body, before looking back up at a very proud and blatantly horny looking Harry.  “A straight razor.  You aren’t going to Sweeney Todd me if I let you do this, are you?”

Harry didn’t answer, instead pushing Louis toward the bath, pulling his shirt off en route; he’d already laid out the cream, a fluffy, new towel, and a bottle of lube (cheeky) on the vanity.  Now he knelt between Louis’ knees, looking up at him as he smoothed the foam across his cheeks and chin, pink lips dropping open as the fingers of his other hand worked open Louis’ trousers.


	5. Chapter 5

_thommygirl asked: larry, louis’ new tattoo…_

His skin was still pink, his nerves raw and sore, flaring with every brush of Harry’s lips across his forearm.  Harry held Louis’ wrists above his head, his eyes flitting between the new ink and Louis’ blue, shining eyes as he slid into him slowly.  Lou wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist as they moved together, and he ran his fingers up the inside of Harry’s arm; he wrapped his hand around Harry’s right forearm, his palm covering _things I can_.  They didn’t need words, just whisper soft touches across those barely raised lines, no more than shared breaths and the knowledge that this was theirs.  Harry’s eyes flared with another glance at Louis’ new tattoo and his hips snapped hard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this photoset](http://down-the-1d-rabbit-hole.tumblr.com/post/29432300452).

_thommygirl asked: Larry Stylinson, prompt: scared niall, protective harry & louis…_

Every time it happened, this wave of annoyance would come crashing over him, annoyance at himself since they were just a bunch of girls, some of ‘em basically half his age, but the crush of all of them and the bloody  _screaming_ … every time, it made Niall feel like he was on the verge of panicking, of completely losing it right in the midst of ‘em.  

Paul rushed them from the bus to the hotel, but the crowd still managed to press in until he felt he’d suffocate; but then Harry’s hand wound around Niall’s upper chest and Lou reached back to grab Niall’s wrists, pulling them round his waist.  They dragged him that way, in their little cocoon, all the way to their suite, never once letting him wiggle out of their grip even when he claimed he was fine now; Haz tweaked his nipple in the lift and leaned down to whisper that he and Louis had ways of taking his mind off of these kind of things.  Louis wiggled his arse right into Niall’s crotch at that, and Niall  shivered with the unexpected pleasure that shot through him; Lou pushed against him firmly then, flattening him against Harry until all he could focus on was Harry’s dick hardening against his bum whilst they were still riding up to their floor.

They stripped him and led him into the shower, letting the warm water run over him as they sandwiched him between their wet bodies, soapy hands slipping lazily along his skin.  Niall still felt like a right arse for getting freaked out by their fans, but getting a wee bit of help to forget about it was pretty awesome.  


	7. Chapter 7

_thommygirl asked: Larry, the language of clothes…_

Harry needed this; he needed the feeling of Louis’ scarf around his neck, or his t-shirt brushing across his nipples, or even his bloody gym socks on his feet.  He had it bad, Harry knew it, but there was no helping it; every time they had to pretend to be something else, Harry would shift the fabric against his skin and make it through the day with a glance across to Louis’ smirking, knowing, understanding face.  
  
Later, back at the flat, Louis would tease him about how touch deprived he was, but there was never any bite behind the words; only affection, with a good dollop of lust mixed in.  Louis would strip Harry of everything but his own pieces of clothing, and then he’d thoroughly remind Harry how much they needed each other, whispering in his ear about how gorgeous he was in Louis’ clothes.  Each thrust of Louis’ hips and each biting kiss that left marks across Harry’s skin where no one else could see, those were Harry’s favorite things to wear.


	8. Chapter 8

_thommygirl asked: zourry, practicing using a fireman’s pole before the video shoot…_

_If you don’t wanna take this slow_  
  
Louis wrapped a leg around the pole and his dressing gown slipped open a bit to the sound of Harry’s voice echoing around the empty soundstage as he sang; Zayn cheekily waved a £5 note at him as he did something that was a half joking, half real striptease, letting his robe slip down off his shoulder.  
  
 _If you just wanna take me home_   
  
Louis hooked a thumb through the waistband of his pants and pushed them lower, his back sliding down the pole as he bent his knees, biting his lip as Zayn’s and Harry’s eyes followed every move of his legs, the flex of his arse as his pants slipped down further.

Zayn’s voice joined Harry’s for the next line as their lips moved across Louis’ skin.  
  
 _Let me kiss you_


	9. Chapter 9

_coolstorymatt asked: Zayn/Niall/Liam, Liam likes to be loving and gentle with Niall, but Zayn likes to ravage him._

Liam stroked a finger across the top of Niall’s ear and down the side of his neck, drawing a shiver of anticipation and a gasped laugh from him.  Liam ran his lips down Niall’s flushed skin slowly, taking tastes as he went, nuzzling into the subtle bend of Niall’s waist before teasing along the length of his cock; heat blossomed through Niall’s chest at Liam giving him this again, like they had all the time in the world and nothing else mattered but Liam’s hands on Niall’s skin.

The door clicked open to the sound of Zayn humming a song and then humming his approval at Niall’s sharp inhale; Niall knew what would happen now, what always happened with Zayn, and his cock jerked with the thought.  

“You shouldnt’a started without me,” Zayn said and caught a handful of of Niall’s blond hair.

Niall’s hips bucked at Zayn’s sharp touch, but Liam just kept on with his languid pace, warmth taking Niall in at the same time that Zayn unzipped and pushed his cock hard against Niall’s waiting mouth.  


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: Zayn and Harry share a girl between them._

She seemed cool, but this was still a huge risk… not that Zayn could help himself from moving from her lips to Harry’s and taking a taste.  Harry’d been biting his lower lips and just  _looking_ at Zayn from beneath half-hooded eyes, basically daring him to go for it; Zayn thought maybe Harry’d distracted her with his fingers because she never even noticed.  

Later, when she was breathing hard and squeezing her eyes shut, Zayn rose up from between her thighs and Harry quickly licked her taste off of Zayn’s full lips just as he slid right inside her wetness; her back arched and her eyes squeezed tighter.  Zayn rubbed his cock against her clit as her body went tense with another orgasm, and maybe he also rubbed against Harry’s cock as he fucked into her.


	11. Chapter 11

_coolstorymatt asked: Ziall, Zayn and Niall are all pumped up after a show. (kinda top!Niall)_

Niall didn’t even let Zayn out for his usual cigarette, he just pushed him into the bus and wrestled him into his bunk.  Zayn smiled at him, all eyelashes and tongue pressed against his teeth, whilst he rucked Niall’s shirt up and twisted his nipple.    
  
“You bastard,” Niall hissed, pinning Zayn down beneath him, a forearm to his chest and a knee on one of Zayn’s hands; Zayn was still laughing when Niall kissed him, shoving his tongue past Zayn’s lips until his laugh turned into a groan and a thrust of his hips up against Niall’s.    
  
Their hands fumbled between their bodies, desperate to unfasten their trousers, even just enough to push their hands inside their pants.  Zayn’s hand was bloody freezing when he fisted it around Niall’s cock, and Niall hissed again, nipping at Zayn’s full lower lip and squeezing the head of his dick, rubbing his thumb through the precome there.  They might have heard the soft swish of the bus door opening, but they didn’t care; Niall grunted and pushed faster, only stopping once they collapsed on each other, palms sticky with each other’s orgasm.    _  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_coolstorymatt asked: Ziall, Zayn and Niall are all pumped up after a show. (top!Zayn)_

Niall wanted to brawl or to fuck after every show… fortunately Zayn was always there, smooth hands pushing under Niall’s clothes, dick hard under his trousers, waiting to press Niall against the nearest flat surface, because fucking was safer than fighting for a couple of lads in their line of work.  
  
And, bloody hell, could Zayn fuck.  
  
Niall felt drunk off the energy of their performance, and Zayn’s slick fingers slid inside of him easily, quickly opening him with his pants and jeans shoved to his ankles, cheek against the back of the dressing room door, arse leaning back into Zayn’s curving fingers as he felt that ping of pleasure and adrenaline.  Zayn’s breath smelled of smoke when he exhaled hot over Niall’s shoulder, fucking into him while he held Niall’s hands flat to the door, pinning him in a position of frantic pleasure as their skin slapped together; it was nearly too loud, but Niall could barely care if they were heard, he just needed to be fucked, he just needed to come.  He gritted his teeth against the moan that threatened to escape him as Zayn curled his hand around his cock, fucking him and stroking him off in the five minutes they had before they were meant to be on the bus…


	13. Chapter 13

_Anonymous asked: Liam/Harry Harry is angry about being pantsed and gets his dirty revenge._

Harry knew it was probably Lou’s idea — or at least Louis’ bad influence that had corrupted sweet little Liam into _this_ — but that didn’t mean Harry wasn’t going to get Liam back and smile doing it.  If fifty thousand people saw his pants, the only real revenge was for Liam to lose every single pair of his… including the Batman ones for good measure.  

Liam surprised him, though, making it through the whole concert without even making a big deal out of the fact that he was freeballing it in front of half the world; and Harry had seen Liam naked before, and there was _a lot_ hiding down the leg of his jeans right now.  

That particular thought made Harry’s mouth water enough that he sort of buggered up his next cue, getting distracted by thinking instead of a quick trip off-stage to pants Liam too, just a certain scenario that ended up with Liam’s cock in his mouth while the music still buzzed through them.   _A private pantsing_ , Harry giggled to himself more out of nervous energy than humor; but his giggle evaporated when Liam slid into his space, right in front of everyone and pressing his dick right into Harry’s hip while he whispered, “It’s alright, Harry.  Makes for less in the way later, right?”  


	14. Chapter 14

_Anonymous asked: Zayn/Liam, both boys get really jealous when they see their partner with someone else_

Zayn closed himself off on the hotel balcony, chain smoking and watching the flakes of ash float on the breeze instead of watching Louis sprawled across the couch, feet in Liam’s lap whilst they played Fifa for the millionth time… and Zayn hated that it wasn’t him there laughing and feeling the warm pressure of Liam sprawled across him.

Liam watched from the corner of his eye as Niall walked outside with an extra bottle of beer to press into Zayn’s palm; Liam paused the game (despite Louis’ loud protests) to see Niall put an arm around Zayn’s shoulders and lean in close to kiss his cheek,  too close .

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Li.  Instead of snorting like a bull about it, just go out there, you big softy,” Louis said, rolling his eyes and grabbing the controller from Liam’s hands to toss it over to Harry.  “Just don’t  _lay claim_ to him on the balcony where the paps can see and everything will be fine.”

Liam opened the door, heartbeat in his ears as he pushed Niall aside (with an apologetic look to soften the shove; Niall smiled broadly and mumbled “finally") and dragged Zayn inside by a belt loop; they were barely inside the safety of their suite before Liam pushed his fingers down into Zayn’s pants and inhaled the last of the smoke from Zayn’s mouth.  Zayn smiled against Liam’s lips when Liam murmured  _mine_ , shoving them both down on the couch and quietly hoping the rest would finally learn who’s whose.


	15. Chapter 15

_Anonymous asked: any/any, the other three have to cover for them while they have a quick shag after the show._

“Damn,” Louis said with a tone of both admiration for the enthusiasm behind the door he was leaning against and a bit of jealousy for not being a part of the same.  This was the way the five of them had worked out: they took turns, sort of a rotation of shagging and surveillance, and tonight it was Niall and Harry’s turn… and, like always, Niall was so bloody loud with his half-Gaelic swearing.

Zayn and Liam, leaning against the opposite wall, rolled their eyes.  “Typical Niall,” Liam said, his fingers tracing the back waistband of Zayn’s jeans, obviously wishing it was their turn tonight; they’d just have to wait for the bus or the hotel.  

The door thudded, bouncing Louis off it an inch to the sound of Harrry’s gasps; Louis’ erection was obvious under his trousers, and he crossed his hands in front of himself as he led the three of them in a loud rendition of “Teenage Dirtbag” to cover the worst of it… Harry always moaned in  B♭, so they kept themselves amused by harmonizing. **  
**


	16. Chapter 16

_Anonymous asked: OT5, comforting one of the boys with some group sex_

“It’s nothing though,” Niall said quietly, never taking his eyes away from the bottle of beer he was slowly peeling the label from.  “Just a bit of homesickness.”

Louis looked around the group, silently making the decision for all of them when he said, “Well then we just need to take your mind of it for a bit.”

Liam plucked the beer out of Niall’s hand, having a quick sip before he put it aside and licked the rest of it from Niall’s lips; Zayn lifted Niall’s ankle and untied his trainer, stroking his fingers up under the cuff of his jeans.  Harry’s long fingers were circling Niall’s waist, pulling up the hem of his t-shirt and letting the tickle of it make Niall squirm; and Louis was promptly unzipping his fly, pushing his warm hand inside and pulling Niall’s cock out with purpose.  All Niall could do was groan and thank his lucky stars for these four, as hands and mouths and nakedness found his skin and he forgot all about his melancholy.


	17. Chapter 17

_Anonymous asked: OT5 - Four of the boys gang up on the fifth (author’s choice!), overstimulation. Nothing too rough, please and thank you :)_

Zayn took the bottle from Niall’s hand and licked the taste of ale from his lips; Niall laughed nervously… not that they hadn’t had a drunken snog before, but the look in Zayn’s eyes, beneath those eyelashes was serious, it made Niall’s chest tighten.  He pushed him down, sprawling across Louis’ lap and then Harry’s mouth was there too, tongue pushing into Niall’s mouth and Zayn’s, Louis’ hand wrapped in Harry’s hair and Louis’ erection pushed against Niall’s back.  Niall groaned when fingers — Liam’s, they had to be — unfastened his jeans and pulled them down enough to lay wet kisses along the line where his thigh met his groin.

When Niall gasp ed into Zayn’s mouth, the lot of them laughed, Liam’s coming out muffled and forcing a shiver out of Niall at the hot push of air over his cock; Louis reached under Harry and ran a thumb across Niall’s hardened nipples.  He lost it then, deciding _what the hell?_ and giving himself over to his four best mates until they made him beg for it… maybe he’d get them back later for making him plead to have it harder, to let him suck them off, _please_ , but then again maybe not.


	18. Chapter 18

_nomorerippedfuel asked: SPN/1D, Dean starts the Impala and “Rock Me" is playing_

Dean’s eyes glazed over for a surprised second with the memory, then he stroked the steering wheel.  “Excellent choice, baby,” he murmured, even though this kind of music had probably never rattled her speakers before and no way in hell would Dean choose to listen to this crap… or, at least he wouldn’t have before Madison Square Garden.  

A month ago, they were working MSG (the number of vengeful spirits created by mob hits in New York was ridiculous, and frickin’ annoying because the bones were always in concrete) undercover as bouncers at the One Direction show when Dean walked in on two of the guys going at it.  

“Nope, babe, you’re not going anywhere,” Louis said when he tried to back away slowly, dragging him down with them on the dressing room couch.  “Harry here was just telling me how much he wants to watch, so its your very lucky night.”  Louis’ hands were already inside Dean’s jeans, one on his cock and one pushing further back; the fucking Brits… holy crap.

In the Impala’s driver’s seat, Dean let the music wash over him, remembering the sight of those green eyes as his boyfriend made Dean come.


End file.
